


Long Ride To Resembool

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Humiliation, Omorashi, One Shot, Pee, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: There is simply not enough FMA omorashi on this site, or any site for that matter. Does no one else want Ed to piss himself? Asking for a friend.Anyway, Omorashi warning, if you didn't gather that already.





	

Ed looked longingly at the restroom sign at the train station, knowing that he didn’t have time to use it before boarding the train. He gritted his teeth as Winry grabbed his arm, hurrying him onto the train behind Alphonse. Before they could even get to their seats, the near-empty train began to move forward.

“Thank goodness!” Winry gasped as they sat down. “We almost missed the train.”

“Good thing we didn’t; the next one wouldn’t have been for another two hours.” Alphonse interjected.

Ed bit his lip, already feeling uncomfortable just mere minutes into their hour long train ride. He shifted in his seat, trying to find a way to sit comfortably, but his full bladder rendered every position distressing. He finally settled on moving his human leg over the automail one, that way he could cross his legs slightly.

“Brother, are you alright?” Al’s voice brought Ed back down to earth, “You’ve been really quiet since we left town.”

What Ed wanted to say was, “Yeah, because you and Winry rushed me out of town and then onto the train when I’m bursting to pee.” Instead, he told his brother, “I’m fine. Just tired.”

Alphonse and Winry went back to talking, and Ed was grateful to be left out of the conversation. He rested his head against the window and shut his eyes; trying to at least get some sleep and take his mind off his pressing need. He did drift into a half-sleep for a while, though he didn’t know how long. He would have stayed in a semi-conscious stupor, if he wasn’t jolted awake by a wave of pure desperation- his body contracted as he woke, and he abruptly squeezed his thighs together as he tried to hold his bladder.

His hand gripped the fabric of his pants and his breath grew ragged; he could feel the piss nearly leaking out of the tip of his member. He couldn’t grab himself, not in front of Winry and Alphonse. So, he squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could while using every bit of strength his muscles could muster to try and stop the flow. As he was in a state of pure concentration, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ed, are you okay?” Winry asked him.

Ed nodded, straightening up slightly as the wave decreased, his urgency bearable again. “Y-yeah, I fell asleep for a little bit.”

“Are you in pain, brother? Why are you doubled over like that?” Alphonse was concerned, and Ed used the last bit of his strength to straighten up fully and paint a grin on his face.

“I’m fine, really. I just got startled out of a deep sleep. Calm down, guys.”  
Ed tried desperately to sit still, to hide his problem a bit longer. But, his bladder was too full. He could feel the piss pressing against the tip of his penis, and he had to keep switching positions in order to keep it from leaking out. He tried to press his dick against the seat, fully aware that Alphonse and Winry had stifled their conversation and were both staring at him. Still, he refused to tell them his problem. What could they do about it, anyway?

Ed stared out the window as he tried desperately to hold it. He squirmed against the seat, pressed his legs together, but none of it was helping anymore. He felt his bladder spasm, and he quickly jammed his hand into his crotch to prevent himself from losing it completely. He felt his face blushing red as he withdrew his hand, still refusing to look in Alphonse and Winry’s direction. He was embarrassed, holding himself like a child because he needed to piss. He was fifteen years old; there was no reason he shouldn’t be able to hold his bladder for a train ride.

“Brother, do you need to use the bathroom?” Alphonse finally addressed the elephant in the room.

Ed bit his lip, still glaring out the window. “Yes, Al! Obviously I do.” He snapped, his face growing redder as he rocked back and forth.

Winry chimed in, “Why didn’t you say something at the train station, Ed? We would have understood if-“

“Because, we were already running late!” Ed grumbled. “We would have missed the damn train. I’m fine. Please, just stop talking about it.” He was absolutely humiliated; he squirmed violently, his bladder beginning to ache as another wave of desperation overcame him. He grunted quietly, shoving his hand into his crotch again. He wanted to keep it there, squeezing his member, but he didn’t dare do so in front of his companions.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes, Brother.” Alphonse encouraged him, trying to be helpful.

Ed ignored him, inwardly groaning. He wasn’t sure if he could make it that long. He hadn’t peed his pants since he was a child; eight years old. Yet, here he was, seven years later, not knowing if he could keep his pants dry for twenty more minutes. Another wave of desperation hit him full force, and he grunted and grabbed the front of his pants again. This time, he didn’t let go. His bladder was screaming for relief; he held onto his member, trying to hold back the flow with the force that his muscles were beginning to lack.

He was aware that his breathing had quickened, and he felt tears pricking his eyes from the sheer effort of holding back the torrent of piss from escaping. A small whimper emanated from his lips as a gush of piss pushed past his hands; he gripped himself harder, clenching his muscles as hard as he could to prevent any further leakage. He bit his lip, looking down at his lap where a small wet patch had appeared.

“I can’t hold it.” Ed finally gasped, as another spurt escaped despite his best efforts. His pants had a softball size wet patch now, and he was sure that his brother and Winry could see it. His face was hot from the humiliation of saying the words aloud, but he was about to piss his pants.

“Only fifteen more minutes, Ed. You can-“

“I can’t!” Ed explained, “I’m pissing myself, Al. I can’t hold it anymore!” He now felt tears of embarrassment in his eyes, and he blinked quickly to avoid them falling.

Ed felt Winry’s hand on his shoulder, but he didn’t dare look at her. “Hang tight for a few more minutes, okay? I’m going to see if there is a bucket or anything in the back of the cab, okay?”

Ed nodded through his shaky breaths, grateful, but humiliated. He now had both hands pressing into his crotch, as Al kept muttering to him that it was okay and he could hold it. He tried to tune his brother out, focusing solely on not wetting his pants any further. His bladder had gone from aching to painful; sharp pains overwhelmed him, and another jet of hot piss met his hands. He groaned loudly, biting down on his lip hard enough that it bled into his mouth.

As Winry returned, Ed moaned out loud upon seeing that she had nothing in her hands. She sat back down, looking at Ed with a sympathetic expression. “I’m sorry, Ed.” She told him. “Just ten more minutes, try and hold it.”

She didn’t understand; it wasn’t a matter of trying to hold it anymore. His muscles had completely given up, urine shooting out in spasms of sharp pain that he couldn’t control. His pants were already wet, the entire crotch soaked. Ed whimpered as the spurts became more frequent; he was completely helpless in stopping the flow.

The frequent spurts became a stream, and the stream became a torrent of piss. The urine made tendrils down the legs of his pants, a puddle forming on the floor. His breath was ragged as relief overcame him- once the piss began to splatter onto the floor, he removed his hands from his crotch. He doubled over, hands clutching the train seat as he closed his eyes. He could feel nothing but immense relief as his bladder drained itself. The relief was so great, that he felt himself growing erect. He sighed deeply as the torrent tapered back into a stream, which finally ended in a dribbling. His body trembled and contracted as he finally finished, opening his eyes and letting the embarrassment overcome him.

Ed flinched as he felt Winry’s hand on his shoulder once more. “It’s alright.” She told him quietly. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

Ed grimaced, his soaking pants becoming cold and sticking to his skin. “I-I’m sorry, I just couldn’t…”

“It’s alright, Ed.” Winry tried to comfort him. “It happens sometimes. You couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah, it happens when you’re eight years old, not fifteen.” He muttered bitterly.

“It’s okay, Brother.” Al joined in. “We won’t bring it up again, alright? We’re almost at the station.”

Ed sat uncomfortably in his wet, sticky pants. At least he wasn’t nursing a full bladder anymore, but he was not looking forward to explaining this to Granny when they got home.


End file.
